Bruce meets Wally
by MythoBoy
Summary: Were bruce meets wally for the first time and falls in love. Rated T cus i dnt know
1. Chapter 1

_Bruce Meets Wally_

**This is just a quick little thing it may turn into a story…only if you like it and if you review. I hope this is good. They are not superheroes sorry!**

_Bruce Wayne's POV_

Bruce was taking a walk in Gotham when he bumps when he sees a red haired boy being attacked by a group of gangsters. He walks up to them and says "I'd leave him alone if I were you guys." W-Were s-s-sorry B-Bruce we wont do again we promise…were leaving now." Says the leader " Good now shoo get out of here!"

"Hey are you ok? What's your name?" "Yeah im ok..my names Wally." "Why was that gang attacking you?" Wally looks down ashamed "I-I don't now."

"Well what do you say I take you to eat and we can talk there..ok?"

"Sure that sounds nice. What are we going to eat?"

"Do you like Italian food?"

"I LOVE ITALIAN FOOD!"

"Then Italian food it is, come on lets go."

**How was that? I hope you like it. Sorry its so short if you want more please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! Constrictive criticism please.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce meets Wally

**Well im back I hope this chapter is good cus I had a lot of trouble writing it and coming up with this next chapter sooooo yeah. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

_Bruce Wayne's POV_

As we sit down at our table I ask him "Do you have a job?"

"Um no I just moved here two weeks ago and I still can't find a good job for me ha-ha." "What about you?"

"Um I'm the head of Wayne Enterprises'." I chuckled seeing his shocked face though it went away fast.

"So you're the Bruce Wayne everyone talks about here?"

"Yes yes I am."

"That's so cool….do you live in a mansion?"

"Yes"

"That's so cool unlike me I just live in a cruddy apartment…..say is a handsome guy like you married ha-ha?"

"Nope how about you do you have a girlfriend or are you married?"

"Sadly no hahahahaha"

**He has a cute laugh…what the hell did I just say! I can't be thinking these things I'm not gay stop it Bruce! But you have to admit he is cute…Ugh why can't I stop thinking these things ugh…..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Wally West's POV_

"Thanks for dinner Bruce."

"Your Welcome."

Nervously he asks "So umm how about we hangout again sometime?" **Damm why am I so nervous!**

"Sure when do you have in mind?"

"Uh I'll call you ok I have to go now bye Bruce!."

"Hey Wally!" Bruce calls out

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He says holding out a slip of paper with numbers written on it.

"O yeah." "Thanks Bruce see ya around!"

"Bye Wally."

"O and Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me"

"Your welcome Wally." He says while turning around and leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bruce Wayne's POV_

**Today was an exciting day ha-ha. I Saved a 26 year old kid from a gangster group, took him to eat, and promised to see him again. And I just can't stop thinking about the cute redhead. Ugh why am I acting like this? And what's this weird feeling in my chest? Happiness? Excitement? What is it? Sigh o well I'll figure it out tomorrow. Now its time for some well deserved rest.**

_**How was that I hope you guys liked it. CONSTRICTIVE CRITISCM PLEASE & FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! O and vote on my poll pls. Im so excited this month 'The Throne of Fire by Rick Riordan and The Warlock by Michael Scott comes out Hashanah so excited…Anyways REVIEW!**_

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with school bleh so here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Wally West's POV**

O gosh o gosh come on come on pick up…pick up. God Im so nervous y won the answer? It just keeps going to voicemail! Ugh!

H-Hey Bruce I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Saturday if-if you do meet me at the um park at 2 o'clock ok? Well bye Bruce p-please meet me there b bye.

Ugh! Sigh so after hanging up I decided to go and get some pizza haha I just love pizza don't you?

Well anyways I think im starting to fall for Bruce cus well hes been really kind to me and everything. Its been 2 months since we've met…sigh but the problem is the gangsters keep attacking me & I have to keep making up excuses on why I have oll these bruises. And its all because im gay! If the gangsters don't like me how will he ever like me anyways he's Gotham playboy and Im some lowlife 26 year old! Sigh Well I should get ready for bed its late now.

After getting ready for bed & stripping to my boxers I fall in a restless sleep thinking about hoe _THE _Bruce Wayne will never look at me like the way I look at HIM…

**I know it's short but I just wanted to post something for you guys. Sooooo Constrictive Criticism and Flames are accepted….Vote on my Poll please! Sooooooooooooooooooooo **_**REAVIEW! By the way yesterday may 15 2011 was my bday im now 14 yay!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce meets Wally

Chapter 4

Sunday

Wally's POV

YES! Today Sunday. Today I get to see Bruce!…..I think. Well I hope he shows up…doubt it though why would Gotham's playboy make time to go and spend time with _ME?_ I HOPE BEYOND HOPE THAT HE SHOWS UP….sigh

Bruce's POV

Today's Sunday and I have to go see Wally today….well I **don't **have to it's just that I **want** to. I wonder what he has planned for today….All this time and I still can't get him out of my head. **That lushes red hair, those sparkling green eyes, and that dazzling childish smile of his-NO! I-I can't get close to him…..I-I don't want to I-I can't I-I don't want to lose him-n-not like I lost my parents….**

Sunday 2 o'clock

Wally's POV

So I'm here at the park hoping that HE meets me here….I hope he comes. Gosh I can't stop thinking about him he's so HOT!, and amazing and just the most wonderful person that I've ever met!

"Hey Wally."

AAAAAAHHHHH! O gosh Bruce it's just you…Y-you scared the shit out of me!

He chuckles " Awwwww is poor little Wally scared?"

"Oh stop teasing me Bruce!"….."I-I can't believe y-you actually came…..I-I thought you w-weren't gona c-come?"

"And why would you think something as stupid as that?"

"W-well your **Bruce Wayne** your busy most of the time s-so I thought t-that you weren't gona come…." Gosh I'm blushing

He laughs "I'm never to busy for you _**Wally**_"

"R-Really?" O My God I cant believe he just said that I bust be blushing like CRAZY!

"Of course Wally you're my friend." " Now were do you wana go?" "Do you wana go eat?"

"S-sure that be nice."

"Great come on."

Sigh "Friends…that's all we will ever be" I mumble to myself….unfortunately Bruce heard me

"You say something Wally?"

"Uh no-no I-I didn't say anything."

"Ok"

After Lunch

Wally's POV

"H-Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Wally?"

"I-I was wondering if you um w-wondering if you uh um w-wanted to go um c-catch a movie with me?"

Bruce chuckled at Wally's stuttering "Sure that be nice." "What movie do you wana watch?"

"O-ok I didn't think you'd….wait what!"

"I said we can go watch a movie, which movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh Um really your not kidding me here?"

"Yeah…now which movie?"

"Well I'd like to watch Thor…I-if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is, now come on lets go watch that movie that you want to see." Bruce said while dragging Wally along with him straight to the movie theater."

**YES!** Wally thought I get to be with Bruce! I get to watcha movie with **THE BRUCE WAYNE!**

**A/N **

_I think this is the longest chapter ive ever written Hashanah well pls REVIEW! And constrictive critiscm ….flames accepted…..God I badly want The Warlock in my hands right now! O and pls vote on my Poll_

_LOVE,_

_Poseidon500_


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce meets Wally

Chapter 5

**A/N**

Yay im back hahaha hope u guys like this chapter cus I don't think its my best work I was writing it when I couldn't think hahahahahaha hope you enjoy it

After the Movie

Bruce's POV

So after the movie me and Wally decided to take a walk around Gotham.

"O My God Bruce!' "That movie was awesome especially when Thor was all like WHAM! Take this and that and BAM! WHAM! And KSSH! And when he went like KAPOW!"

I chuckled at Wally's excited face "Wally calm down!" I said while laughing

"Hehe sorry Bruce shouldn't all that candy hehe" Said Wally with that amazing sexy smile of his that could light up the world in an instant!

"Its ok Wally….so do you want me to call a cab to drive you home?"

"Sure that be nice of you….but let me pay ok Bruce" said Wally with his cute little smile

"NO Wallly I'm paying ok since I'm the one calling for a cab." he said while signaling for a cab.

"But B-"

"NO BUTS WALLY AND DON'T EVEN TRY AND FIGHT WITH ME."

Sigh "Ok Bruce what ever you say."

"Good now get in"

"Were to sir.' said the cab driver

"455 Wayne Drive please' said Wally

"Yes sir."

"Hehe you have a street named after you," said Wally giggling.

"Yes Wally I noticed…..why are you laughing?"

"No reason" he said while laughing

DAMM! I love his laugh its like the sound of angels singing…..what is wrong with me I cant be thinking that HE'S MY FRIEND!

"BRUCE!"

"Huh what?"

"Were here" Wally said "Hey are you ok? You seem….distant"

"Yeah yeah I'm ok come on lets go I wana see your apartment."

"Ok" Wally said exasperated "But its nothing that special.'

"We'll just see about that" He said while walking to Wally's apartment.

**A/N**

So that's it I stopped it there cus 1) I was to lazy to write more and 2) I had no more ideas hahaha anyways hope you liked it REVIEW! Flames are accepted and constrictive critisicm please it helps…..he I read the Warlock now it was awesome and I also started the looking glass wars…I also read The Throne of fire it was AWESOME! Anyways Review and PLZ VOTE ON MY POLL!

LOVE,

Poseidon500

P.S This story is dedicated to Damian T and Pippy2468 Claimed by Hades


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce meets Wally

Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Well here is chapter 6 and I myself do not think is a good chapter enjoy…I HOPE**

…**...**

Third person POV

Both Bruce and Wally stepped into Wally's apartment

"Well uh it's…..small." said Bruce

"I told you it was nothing special." said Wally sitting down on the loveseat.

Bruce just looked around the apartment there was nothing in the living room except for a loveseat and a small TV, the kitchen was also small with outdated appliances and cracked counters, the bathroom the same, the bedroom had a twin bed and a small window and a small closet, and the whole apartment was small and in very terrible condition. Cracked walls, peeling paint, and dirty floors.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"How much do you pay for this hunk of junk?" said Bruce

"Bout $120 a month." Wally said

"What!" Bruce yelled "You are not gona fucken pay that fucken much for this hunk of junk!" "Come on Wally grab your stuff you're moving in with me." said Bruce

"W-what?" Wally asked/yelled in surprise "Are-are you kidding me?" asked Wally?

"Now why would I do that? Come on lets go Wally." said Bruce

"Ok" said Wally while locking the door behind him.

While Bruce flagged a cab for them Wally was thinking O My God! O My God! I can't believe it! I'll be staying with Bruce! He thought excitedly while getting into the cab.

…**...**

A/N

I know I know short but it's all I could come up with…its horrible I know. Anyways Review constrictive criticism please and flames I will definitely except for this chapter….if you guys have any ideas please tell me…O and I just finished reading the last book of the Alex Rider series and I cannot believe what happened its just so shocking am I right! Anyways review and Vote on my poll too please.

Your Fanfiction Friend,

Poseidon500


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce meets Wally

Chapter 7

Wally's POV

So were headed straight for Wayne Manor! I can't wait I'm so excited! I wonder if Bruce will say yes if I ask him if we can go swimming in his pool? "Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Wally?"

"C-can we um m-maybe g-g-g-go s-swimming in you p-pool when we get there?" I stutter out.

"Sure Wally right after you get settled in we can go swimming." He says with his sexy smile of his.

I smile happy that he said yes "Yay! Thank you Bruce! I yell

'Ok well were here let's go get you settled in." He says while getting out of the taxi, paying the cabdriver, and heading for his mansion.

"WHOA!" I yell as I step out of the car and see his mansion.

"You like it?" he asks smirking

"Like it/ I LOVE it! It's huge!" I yell grinning from ear to ear.

'Well that's good now come on and let's go and get you settled in so we can go swimming."

"OK!" I say while going inside

JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~JLU~

Wally's POV

"So after Bruce took me to my room and gave me a tour of the mansion it was time to go to the pool. So after I changed into my lighting bolt swim trunks I went swimming. CANNONBALL! I yelled as I jumped into the pool and splashed Bruce.

"Wally! Careful you almost hit me." He said laughing his angelic laugh

"Yeah yeah whatever." I say as I start splashing Bruce while staring at his abs _Man he has great body. NO! Bad Wally bad don't think that. _As were playing around splashing each other and laughing we suddenly lock eyes and I'm staring into his beautiful blue eyes while he stares into my green ones. I can't help my self I can't take it anymore so I crush my lips to his and I kiss him with all the love I have for him. _He's not responding._ I think to my self. SO abruptly I pull away from him and just push him away. "B-B-B-Bruce I-I-I'm so s-sorry I-I didn't mean t-to." I stutter out as I swim away from him and get out of the pool running straight for my room.

"Wally wait! Wally! He yells but I don't hear him as I run straight for my room. I open my bedroom door and as I walk in I slam it shut and I sit on my bed I pull my knees to my chest lay my head on my knees and start crying. _Why! _I thought. _I'm so stupid I shouldn't have kissed him I'm so stupid why would he ever love me! I'm just a kid compared to him. I'm just a worthless nobody! Why would __**THE **__Bruce Wayne ever love __**ME**__.? He probably hates me now. _I'm too busy crying my broken heart out that I don't hear the door open and close shut. I only realize someone is here when I feel someone sit on my bed and lay a tentative hand on my shoulder and asks "Wally? Are-are you ok?"

"I-I'm sorry B-Bruce I-I didn't mean to kiss you its j-just I-I-I l-love you s-so m-much a-and I c-couldn't take it a-any-m-more." I choke out through all my sobbing

"Wally"

"What?" I cry out

"Look at me." he says

I don't respond and I don't look at him in the eye either I'm too scared that he'll hate me and start yelling at me.

"Wally look me!" He says more forceful and commanding "Please Wally look at me." he says desperately.

I lift my head and look into his eyes and all I see is guilt and worry.

"Wally I'm the one who should be sorry I was shocked that you kissed me that's why I didn't respond and I'm sorry. Wally I love you so much, more than you'll ever know." he says while he leans in.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief when he says he loves as I'm also leaning in.

"Really." He says conforming that he loves me as he leans in and we crush our lips together in a passion filled kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. All I could think was _**I AM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys! Long time no!….see? Write? Whatever anyways…sort this isn't a story….just an authors note and i'm here to tell you that…I'm not giving up writing…just here to stay that some of the stories i'm writing that are incomplete i'm done with…sorry! **

**But the happy news is that certain stories are up for grabs! The Alchemist and His Friends, The Romantical Talk Show,and Fablehaven and SOTINF. These incomplete ones are up for grabs so if you want to continue them PM me by the end of March….SInce they'll be deleted. Sorry.**

**Also some complete stories are also up for grabs, since they'll also be deleted, so if you want to have them up for others to see just PM me by the end of March. The Completed stories up for grabs are: Bruce meets Wally, Cold and Rainy Day, Angry, Little Logie has a Secret, Logan Wants 2 Go Home, Logan and Kendall Sitting In a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G (KISSING), Obi-Wan's Love,Revival, She's Back! The Cupcake Gram, The Death That He Deserves, and The Healing. **

**So remember the incomplete and complete stories here are up for grabs until the the end of the first week of April, If Ii get no Pm's by the end of March well that's it and the ones mentioned here will be DELETED…. The other stories not mentioned will still be on here and are safe.**

**If you have any questions just PM me…**

**Thank you…**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok everybody, Here I am to tell you some of the stories claimed and by who…**

**Here they are;**

**90'sKidsareAwesome- Angry, old and Rainy Day, and Logan wants to go home.**

**Stails565 - Obi Wan's Love, Cupcake Gram, Little Logie has a Secret, and Kendal and Logan sitting in a tree KISSING.**

**Kogan owns my heart - She's Back!**

**Ok thats those, so if anyone else wants to adopt others hurry up, you have till the end of March. The ones still up for adoption are **_**The Romantical Talk Show, The Healing, The Death That He Deserves, The Alchemist and His Friends, Revival, Fablehaven and SOTINF, and Bruce meets Wally.**_

_**For all of them it is First come first serve so leave me a review or Pm, oh and for The Alchemist and His Friends, If you want the story I will test you if you know your stuff. So read at least the first 2 books of the secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel and some BTR. So be prepared if you choose secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. Remember for those that aren't claimed I shall delete them, so yeah hurry! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MythoBoy**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so ive gotten no more request and the stories that have not been adopted shall be delted Saturday night April 13, 2013.

Oh one last story The romantical talk show was adopted by Broken-From-Pain

Then The Alchemist and His Friends will stay up until I find the perfect person to take over it. If you wana adopt it you need to have read the first two books of the secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel.

So thats all sorry bout the deletion. BTW Stails565 will post the adopted stories on Ao3 (Archive of Our Own)

Sincerely,

MythoBoy


End file.
